


Two Words

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-03
Updated: 2008-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not summarised</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Words

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what prompt this was for. My shortest piece.
> 
> My nan made me laugh when she joked to me to ‘claim compensation’ after I was in a road accident earlier this week. Couldn’t resist using it.

"I don’t want his number Arthur,” Jack snapped.

Arthur rolled his eyes at Jack. “Two words Jack, compensation claim.”

“It’s not about money.”

“What is it about?”

“You try having pain when you’re trying to sleep. It’s not fun.”


End file.
